


“Should I?”

by amithegamer1



Series: Ava Sharpe being related to the legends [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Bereau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Sara is on her bed listening to a song name "Soft Dream" on repeat.In the other roomLaurel is getting annoyed at hearing the same song on repeat.So she went to Sara's room to tell her to turn it off but stop herself from the sight of Sara on her bed crying.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava Sharpe being related to the legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. “What should I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the mistakes I don’t have a beta!
> 
> [My acc: @amithegamer1<](https://www.wattpad.com/user/amithegamer1)

Sara's is on her bed listening to a song name "Soft Dream" on repeat.

In the other room 

Laurel is getting annoyed at hearing the same song on repeat.

So she went to Sara's room to tell her to turn it off but stop herself from the sight of Sara on her bed crying.

"Sara, why are you crying?" Laurel said.

Sara opens her eyes to look at Laurel but ignores the question.

"Is it because of Ava?" She says with a frown.

Sara nods wiping the tears off of her face.  
"yes," she said.

"Oh," Laurel says but then she was confused on why she was playing that song.

"Why are you playing Soft Dream on repeat?" She said Confused.

Sara looks at the ceiling with a light smile then says "it's Ava favorite song"

"Why are you so sad about Ava hang out with-" then she cuts herself off with a shocked face.

"You like Ava don't you"

"Of course I do she's my best friend," Sara says but knowing that Laurel didn't mean like that.

"You know what I mean Sara" 

Sara is getting annoyed by Laurel asking all these questions so she finally confesses how she feels about Ava.

"Of course I do who wouldn't!" Sara says angrily 

Laurel is quiet for a few seconds then says "She likes you"

"What?!" Sara says with a shocking face.

Laurel stayed quiet waiting on Sara to say something.

Sara sits up to look at Laurel directly in her eyes with a confused face.

"How do you know?" She says

"Nate told me," she says then she laughs and said "you know Nate, he has a big mouth"

Sara starts to laugh with her

Few minutes later 

"I'm just confused on why hadn't asked her out yet?" Laurel says

Sara looks away and ignoring the question

Laurel walks to Sara's bed and sits on it then says "You don't usually wait to ask someone out?"

Sara grabs her pillow to hug it tightly and then says: " I don't know what's so different about her but I'm just too scared to ask her out"

"Of rejection?"

Sara looks down at her bed.

" You already know she likes you"

Sara stays quiet

"She's your childhood best friend and maybe your future lover but you won't know that if you don't take a leap of faith before it's too late-"

"To late?" Sara says confused

Laurel stays quiet after realizing what she just said.

"What are you not telling me?" Sara says confused and a little mad.

Laurel takes a deep breath and says "Jade likes her"

"Damn it I knew that she likes Ava!" Sara says not mad but scared 

Laurel grabs Sara's hands and then said "You should tell her before Jade do"

Sara looks at Laurel but doesn't say anything.

Laurel gets up from Sara's bed walking to her door but before leaving she said: "You should do what your heart says not your brain" then Laurel closed the door.

Should I? Sara thought to herself but then she hears a ding from her phone

Sara picks up her phone then smiles at seeing who texted her It's...


	2. “Ugh Jade”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just text messages between them

It's Ava Sara rolled her eyes when she saw what Ava texted her

Ava: Hey Peter Pan

Sara: I told you to stop calling me Peter Pan

Ava: Aw but your reaction when I call you that is so cute

Sara didn't respond she didn't know what to say when Ava called her cute

Ava: I don't have to call you Peter Pan, I can stop calling you that if you want me to

Sara felt upset when Ava texted that but quickly respond with

Sara: it's ok Aves, you can call me Peter Pan if you want to

Ava: Ok good! I glad your fine with me calling you Peter Pan

Few seconds later 

Ava: so what's up?

Sara: nothing really. How about you?

Ava: Same but I really annoyed that I can't get Jade out of my head 

Sara didn't respond she felt jealous of Jade when Ava texted that 

Ava: She wanted me to choose you or her and of course I choose you

Sara was blushing but confused Sara respond with

Sara: why would you choose me?

Ava: Why wouldn't I?

Sara was still confused and kind of happy that Ava chose her instead of Jade

Ava: I don't know why she was so jealous of you and I don't know why she cares so much me and Jade are not dating and she needs to stop acting like we are

Sara: I know I'm amazing and all but why would she be jealous of me?

Ava: yeah you are amazing, she was jealous because for some reason she thought you liked me but I couldn't believe that you would like someone like me

Sara was confused and kind of hurt when Ava texted that 

Sara: why wouldn't you believe that?

Ava: because your not like me.

Sara was confused: What do you mean?

Ava: I'm like a one-woman type but your not.

Sara felt hurt and respond with

Sara: I can be with one woman but I just need to find the right one.

Ava: I'm shocked that you settle down for someone

Sara wanted to tell Ava she was the person that she wants to settle down with but before she could type something she got a text but it wasn't from Ava, she was annoyed when she saw who texted her and what they typed 

Jade: hey Sara, it's Jade Ava gave me your number

Sara didn't respond to the text, she went back to texting Ava

a Few minutes later of Jade spamming Sara and Sara not responding but the last text caught Sara eye

Jade: I just wanted to let you know that I don't care that you like Ava, I just happy I know for sure so don't like you.

Sara sees the text and quickly respond because she started texting about Ava 

Sara: Whatever I just know that for a fact she doesn't like you and you don't have a chance with her like I do

Jade: So you do like Ava?!

Sara: I'm not trying to hind that I like her and you can see it when I flirt with her and if I'm lucky she flirts back

Jade: Your really annoying!

Sara: Calm down there little missy but Ava is the only one who can call me out my name like that, You can stop calling me out my name like that, or we can have some problem?

Jade: Whatever

Sara rolls her eyes: yeah whatever

Jade: why do you like Ava so much anyways?

Sara: why do you like Ava so much?

Jade: Because she helps me and you

Sara: Well I don't just like her because she helps me I like her because she something special that entered my life unexpectedly, and she the person that I don't want to let go of, she was brought into my life for no reason but was the most grateful thing that ever happened to me, she's a special person, a special face, someone I love and will never be replaced, she always brighten the mood, she's the most beautiful and perfect woman, she's smart and she a big dork but that is what I love that her, I share every secret with her, I'm always trying to make her happy, my happiness is her smile. I see nothing except her when I'm with her, I spend hours together and still, that's not enough always, when I find the whole world in her eyes and when she away I feel lost in this vast, when I realize that her heartbeats are the best sound to listen to, she is the one, she is special for me. And I will always make her happy and I will never let her go.

Jade didn't respond but a few minutes later she gets a call from Ava when I answered, my face turned red and what she said made a blush, but I don't know what to say


	3. “Yes!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your back already?" Laurel said 
> 
> "No I just came back to get some clothes and give you your keys back" 
> 
> I walked in the house Laurel was following me "Why do you need some clothes?" laurel said confused 
> 
> "Uh I'm staying at Zari house for the night" I said I'm not lying I'm just not staying at Zari's
> 
> "Alright I will tell dad" She said with an light smile

But I don't know what to say

"So you do like me?" Ava teased Sara

Few minutes later Sara respond

"Can we talk about this face to face" 

"Sure, where?"

"At our old tree house" 

"Ok?" Ava said confused about why she picked that place

"I will be there in a few, Aves," Sara said sounding kind nervous

"Okay, see you there," Ava says before hanging up the phone

Sara changed her clothes and then left her room before she could leave the house she gets stop by Laurel.

"Where are you going?" 

"Uh... I'm just going out for a bit"

"That's not telling me where you're going?"

"I don't know where I'm going I just need to get out of the house," Sara says half-yelling

"Ok I was just asking," Laurel said annoyed but then says "be back before dad gets home"

"Okay I will," Sara said hoping that he's not drunk when she gets home 

Sara grabs the keys and then waves bye to Laurel 

At the tree house

Sara was at the treehouse before Ava was, it was getting very late and Sara was cold, she wanted to leave but she didn't because she finally heard her voice 

"Hey Peter Pan" Ava said

"Hey Sunshine" Sara says back

Ava climbed up the treehouse and sat down next to Sara

"So?" Ava said

"So what?" I said confused but I knew what she was talking about and looked away 

"You know what I'm talking about," Ava says grabbing Sara hands 

Sara looks at Ava and when she looking into her eyes, a couple of seconds later

"How did you know?" Sara says with a fake half-smile, she looked upset

"Jade sent me some pictures of y'all texting, maybe thinking I never talk to you again because you like me"

"But what do you I think about me liking you?" Sara says nervous

"You Maybe already know I like you back," Ava said nervous and looked like she was uncomfortable 

"Yeah, Laurel told me," I said with a light smile

"How did she know?" Ava said confused 

"Nate" 

"God Nate have a big mouth"

Sara laughed and said "Laurel said the same thing"

Ava laughed with her

a Few minutes later Ava asked this weird question and it was easy to answer.

"Why do you like me?" Ava whispers 

"Who wouldn't?" I said surprised by the question "Your smart, beautiful, and special" I said with a half-smile

"Why am I the one you picked, you have your whole school chasing you, and you chose me why?" Ava said sad and confused

I could see that her eyes were starting to water up

I grabbed Ava hand and then said "You're the only one who wouldn't mind losing sleep for me or I wouldn't mind losing sleep for, the only one who I can never get tired of talking to, and the only one who crosses my mind constantly throughout the day. You're the only one who makes me smile without trying, bring down my mood without the intention to, and affect my emotions with every action of yours. You're the one I'm afraid of losing and the one I want to keep in my life" I said with a light smile but then said, "The real question is why would you like me?" I said with a fake half-smile "I'm what people call a "Player" and I'm a person who gets used by people for popularity, I'm the "bad child", I'm starting to think people is right, I'm stupid and play with people feelings for a fun ride and that I'm a h-" I get cut off by Ava's lips on mine 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just sit there and listening to you talking about yourself like that and I wanted to kiss for a long time so I, I'm just sorry for kissing you," Ava said sincerely

"It's fine, I liked it," I said smile with a smile and she smile back "I don't know why you look at me like that I'm not perfect?" I said

"But you're perfect to me, nothing wrong with you in my eyes," Ava said, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Are we officially dating?" Ava said with a light smile

"Yes," I said happy and excited but then said "but can we keep this to ourselves?" I said

"Why?"

"I don't want people in our business and don't want my mom to know and make me do something I don't want to do," I said looking down playing with my fingers

"Okay but you can't go around sleeping with other people" 

"Come on Ava, that's how I have fun," I said teasing Ava

Ava rolls her eyes looking mad

"Come on Aves, I was just playing, of course, I wouldn't sleep with anyone else," I said then I kissed Ava 

"Can we get off the treehouse and go somewhere else if you have the time?" Ava said

I looked at my phone it was just 10:30 and my dad gets off at 12:30 so I have to 2 hours and 30 minutes to hang out with Ava

"I have the time, so where do you want to go?" 

"Can we go to my apartment if you want?" 

Ava moved out 8 months ago because she was getting tired of how her parents were acting about her being gay but upset for leaving Andy her little brother alone

I said "Sure but I have to give my sister back her car first"

At Sara's house 

I pulled into the driveway and then knocked on my door a few minutes later Laurel opened the door

"Your back already?" Laurel said 

"No I just came back to get some clothes and give you your keys back" 

I walked in the house Laurel was following me "Why do you need some clothes?" laurel said confused 

"Uh I'm staying at Zari house for the night," I said I'm not lying I'm just not staying at Zari's

"Alright I will tell dad," She said with a light smile

I went upstairs and grabbed some of my clothes and other stuff I needed, then came back downstairs and gave Laurel goodbye hug for the night and then left

The next day


	4. “Why her she never leaves?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You promise" I said holding out my pinky
> 
> "I promise" she said making a pinky promise with Sara

The next day

It was 10:47 am and Sara was alone in Ava bed

Where is she? Sara thought to herself then she heard the door crack

"Your finally awake" Ava said

"Mhmm Good morning Aves" 

"Good morning Sara," Ava said grabbing her keys and then kissed Sara 

"Where are you?" 

"To work"

"Oh" Sara said with an frown

"Come on don't be like that I will be back at four," Ava said with a light smile 

"Ok But I can stay, I don't want to go home yet" 

"Of course you can but why"

"Do I have to have a reason to want to stay"

"No," Ava said then she looked at her phone and said "sorry I have to go"

"Alright Aves see you after work" 

Ava kisses Sara goodbye and then walked out of the apartment

Few hours later

It was 2:38 and Sara was bored, She looked at her phone and saw that she had 7 calls from Laurel and 13 texts from her then she was shocked that she got a call from her mom.  
Sara then started reading texts

Laurel: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Laurel: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!?

Laurel: ANSWER ME!

Laurel: come on Sara call me back

It sounds very serious so I call Laurel, she immediately answered 

"What's wrong is everything okay?!"

"Yeah" Laurel said

"If everything fine why did you call and text me going crazy"

"Mom is here" Laurel said

"Oh," I said and then said "I'm not going home today" 

"Just because mom's here?"

"No there's another reason too" 

"And that reason is?" Laurel said very confused 

"None of your business" 

"Whatever" Laurel and then said "can I ask you something"

"You been doing it so what's up?"

"Mother wants to know if you're going to the family dinner?"

"Um...uh...I don't know"

"Come on Sara you can talk about you being Bi and get to know each other better and if the dinner goes great and you and mom connect, that will be amazing"

"And if it don't" Sara said

"It's all on me" Laurel said

"Is Dad coming?" Sara asked 

"Yes"

Couple of minutes later of us talking about the dinner it was 3:54 

Laurel became very quiet few minutes later she said "where are you?" 

"I'm at Zari's"

"I called Zari and she said you weren't there"

Sara didn't hear the door open and the person walks in and said "Hey Bae"

"Who's that?" Laurel said

"Uh I got to go" Sara said fast

"Are you goin-" before she could finish Sara hanged up the phone

"Uh I did I do something?" 

"No, Aves the conversation was already getting annoying," Sara said 

"How?"

"It was Laurel she wanted me to know that mom came back from central city and I wanted to have dinner" 

Ava walks over where Sara was sitting and said "I think you should go"

"what why?!" Sara said

"I would good for you and your family to try to have dinner" Ava with a light smile

"And what about yours" Sara said

"They don't really care, every time I come over they still tell me to just get Andy and Leave, they don't even try to have a conversation with me but you have a chance to talk with your family I don't" with a small smile

I didn't say anything and looked away 

Ava grabs Sara's hands and said "When you come back we are you going to do something special and fun to brighten up the mood if things go bad," Ava said

"You promise," I said holding out my pinky

"I promise," she said making a pinky promise with Sara

"Than I will go," I said and then I kissed Ava


	5. 4 years older than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't raise a Bi daughter"
> 
> "You didn't raise me dad did," Sara said before leaving the table because she got tired of listening to mom. she went outside and she could hear yelling from the inside of the house

Few days later Sara gets a text from Laurel 

Laurel: Tonight is the dinner so are you coming?

I respect very late but typed: yeah I'm going 

Laurel respond quickly: it's 3:48 and the dinner starts at 4:00

Sara: You have to tell me that when I have 12 minutes to get ready

Laurel: yeah sorry

At 3:58 

Sara: I'm ready

Laurel: do you want me to come to pick you up?

I would say yes but I can't so I text: no I will get a Uber

Laurel: Alright see you there

Sara: okay

At Sara's house

Sara is quiet and eating her food

"are dating someone?" Laurel asked Sara

I looked at Laurel and said "why would you think I'm dating someone?"

"Well your not telling anyone where you been and when I'm on the phone with you every time someone walks in the room you hang up the phone," Laurel said looking Sara directly in the eye

Laurel has a death stare that can make anyone talk. 

"Ugh fine, yes I'm dating someone," I said annoyed at Laurel

"Yay! Finally" Laurel Said

"I hope it's not that Ava girl," Her Mother says

Before Sara could say something Laurel says "what's wrong with Ava?"

"Ava doesn't deserve someone like Sara," her mom says

"What," Sara said and then said "I don't deserve someone Ava"

"Sara you said it like y'all are dating?" Laurel said

"Wait you guys are dating!" Her dad said

I didn't say anything but now everyone knows that me and Ava are dating

"Congrats Sara I thought it would never happen," Laurel said

"I'm so happy for you," her dad says 

But Sara's mom had something to say "You can't date her!" Her mom says 

"Why?" I said 

"Because she's a girl and four years older than you" 

"I really don't care that's she a girl and I'm not a minor so we can date," Sara said looking her mom directly in the eye

"Your 18 and she's 22!" Her mom says standing up yelling at her

"So mom I can date her, dad has no problem with it!" Sara said

"I don't care what your dad doesn't have a problem with!" 

"Why can't be happy for my relationship?!"

"I didn't raise a Bi daughter"

"You didn't raise me dad did," Sara said before leaving the table because she got tired of listening to mom. she went outside and she could yelling from the inside of the house

Few minutes later 

Laurel walked outside to check on Sara

"Hey are you okay?" Laurel said

"Yeah I'm good," she said with a light smile as her Uber pulled up "I just have to go"

"Alright," Laurel said as she was hugging Sara goodnight

At Ava's House

Sara unlocks Ava's door and walks in and says "Hey babe can we talk? It didn't go-" Sara cuts herself off as she saw who sitting by Ava

Ava looked at Sara with a light smile and then looked at the person who was sitting by her as they said "why did she call you babe Ava?"


	6. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally did it huh?" The person says
> 
> Sara ignores the question and walks into Ava bedroom

"Why did she call you babe Ava?"

"Well me and Sara just started dating," Ava says getting up to stand by Sara. Ava try's grabbing Sara hand but Sara pulls away.

Sara was just staring at the guest and the guest was just staring at her. it was awkward and confusing for Ava

"Finally did it huh?" The person says

Sara ignores the question and walks into Ava bedroom

Ava was very confused about what was happening but thought Sara was being rude

Sara walks back into the living room everyone was quiet in till Ava said something

"I think you should go, Jade." Ava said feeling the tension in the room

Jade was quiet then said "yeah I think I should go" Jade walks to Ava door, opens it before leaving she says "See you around Ava" and closed the door

"What was that?" Ava said 

"What was what?" Sara says kinda annoyed and tensed

"Why were you having a staring match with Jade?" Ava said walking to sit on the couch 

"Ugh I don't want to talk about Jade," Sara says walking where Ava is sitting 

"Uh...ok....we don't have to talk about her." 

"Ok good" Sara says sitting on the couch 

We were both quiet in till Ava said "So how dinner?"

Sara was quiet and then she said "it went great" rolling her eyes

"You don't have to be so rude," Ava said "I just want to know how the dinner went"

Sara was quite annoyed not at Ava a little bit at Jade but a lot at her mother.

"Sara just tell me what happened and I will help you," Ava says in a soft tone 

Sara immediately changed the subject and said "Ava I have a question for you."

"Uh what is it?" Ava said kinda nervous to know

"Why was Jade here?" Sara said sounding angry 

"Because she's my friend." Ava says with an obvious answer 

"A friend who imagined you there girlfriend or even something!" Sara says half-yelling

"Sara why are you so jealous of her, I literally don't like her." 

"But she's in love with you and maybe someday-" Sara gets cut off by Ava saying "just because she's in love with me don't mean I'm in love with her, I don't love her I-"


	7. The L-word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it...

"I don't love her, I love you, Sara!" Ava said half-shouting

"I love you too Ava I just don't want-" Sara said half-shouting then it became a whisper

"You don't want what Sara"

"I don't want to lose you, Aves!" Sara said "S-she could-" Sara started crying 

"She could do nothing, Sara," Ava said softly and moving closer to Sara and wiping the tears off of her face

Ava stayed quiet waiting for Sara to say something 

"I'm sorry Aves" Sara said looking down 

"For?" Ava said

"For my freak out about Jade being here," Sara said looking Ava directly in her eyes "it's just what happens at home and she being here and... I'm just sorry"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ava said putting out her arm

Sara with a light smile said "yeah" cuddling with Ava

After telling Ava what happened 

Ava said with a smile "Like a promise tomorrow we will do something special and fun"

Sara looked at Ava and smile then closed her eyes and said "I love you Ava" Sara mumbled falling asleep 

"I love you too Sara," Ava said kissing Sara on the forehead

The next day


	8. The truth is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man runs into my office "Director Sharpe" The guy said falling on the ground
> 
> "What do you want Gary?" I said leaning forward to see when he is going to get up

The next day

Sara POV

I woke up in Ava's bed, the bed was empty 

"Did Ava leave already?" I whispered

I got up to see if Ava put my phone in here 

"There it is," I said then I saw a note 

Sorry Babe I forget I had work but no worry when you get out of school we will do something, love you see you when you get out.

"Ugh I forgot I had school," I said getting up and grabbing my phone 

"It's 6:43" I said

I didn't have a shirt to wear so I took one of Ava's shirt and grabbed one of her hoodies and then went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, change, and then do my hair then I'm ready to go

Ava POV

I'm in my office

A man runs in my office "Director Sharpe" The guy said falling on the ground

"What do you want Gary?" I said leaning forward to see when he is going to get up

"Agent Miller's wanted to know if you're going to his little get-together tonight?" Gary said getting off the floor

"No, I have plans" 

"What's plans?"

"I'm just spending the rest of my day with my girlfriend"

"Amazing what's her name-" Gray said happily then his mood changed "aw..."

"What's with sudden mood change?" I said he was just happy I thought to myself

"They said I can only go if you go.." Gary said

"Why?" I said confused but then knew why "Never mind," I said

"Do you know why?!" He said happily 

"I think I do" 

"So why do they don't want me to go with you?"

"Uh...I'm not going to tell you but I will have a chat with him about it" I said with a light smile 

"Okay?" He said confused but smiled back

At Sara's school at Lunch time

Sara POV

I'm eating lunch just with Nate and Mick today, I think Zari and Charlie is hanging out with Ray and Nora today

"Damn it" Nate said

"What's wrong?" I said

"My phone just died, can I use your right quick," Nate asked 

"Why can't you used Mick?" I said then saw the look Mick was giving both "Never Mind here" I said giving Nate my phone

"Thanks I real-" Nate said then had something on my phone made him shock

"What's wrong?" I said

He then proceeded to show my phone to Mick 

"You're messing with her," Mick said proudly

I was confused about what was happening

"Who is this Sara?" Nate said with a smirk scrolling through her photos

My face instantly turned red and I was blushing hard

"Why are you looking through my photos?!" I said 

"Why is your home screen a random girl?" Nate said trying not to laugh

"She not a random girl idiot." I said rolling my eyes and taking my phone back 

"Then who is she?" Mick asked

"My girlfriend," I said looking at Mick

"She looks like she is in her twenty's!" Nate yelled

"Calm down Pretty" Mick said

"I am calm," Nate said taking a deep breath 

"She's twenty-two" I said looking at Nate

"Whoa" Nate said

"Out of the age group I'm proud of you," Mick said

"Shut up Mick" Sara said rolling her eyes

"I'm surprised you can get someone in the twenty's," Nate said, "how long have you guys known each other?"

"We met when she's was 7 and I was 5 so uh... twelve years," I said biting my lips

"Twelve years!" Nate yelled and was out of his sit

"Calm the heck down Nate!" I said pulling down to sit in his sit

"Ow" Nate said

"What?" I said

"You twist my wrist" Nate said

"You such a crybaby" 

Few hours later

I'm now walking to sixth period 

"Hey Sara Wait up!" A voice said behind Sara

I turned around to see who it is it was Charlie "oh hey Charlie," I said

"So the word around is that you have a girlfriend," Charlie said

"Word spreads fasts" I said

"So what's her name?" Charlie said

"Her name is Ava," I said looking at Charlie

"Ava Sharpe the one who works at that Agency," Charlie said

"Ah so you know her," I said

"Yeah I was trying to date her before me and Zari started dating but she always rejected me," Charlie said

I nodded and said "yeah that sounds like her"

"How did you get her as your girlfriend?" 

"Well..."


	9. Today is gonna be amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like Who?" I said rolling my eyes
> 
> "Me!" Lola said

"Well we been friend's seen childhood I like her, she likes me and so," I said

"Childhood crush?!" Charlie said "wow you waited to ask someone out"

"Why is everybody shocks by that," I said before I saw my class "Talk to you later Charlie" 

"Alright Sara" Charlie said

After sixth period

I was walking out of my classroom and I got stop by the most annoying girl in school "Lola" 

"Hey why can't you date people your age?" Lola said walking back Sara

"Like Who?" I said rolling my eyes

"Me!" Lola said

"I already told you, I don't like you and I never will," I said

"So you date a twenty-two year old?!" 

"Yeah it's better than dating you and people my age," I said

"Got to go," I said doing the air guns

After school

"Hey Sara" A boy said behind me

I turned around and seen who is it "Hey John"

"hey do you need a ride home?" John said

“uh...." I said looking around then I saw Ava's car? and I said "No"

"But I don't see your parents car?" 

"My girlfriend's car" I said

"But-" John said 

"See you tomorrow Johnny," I said walking to Ava car

The next day


	10. “Thanks Laurel”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow," I said getting off the bed 
> 
> "What?" She said turning around 
> 
> "It hurts that you don't want me here," I said trying not to smile

The next day

Sara POV

I woke this morning, Ava was already awake she was watching something on the tv 

"Uh Ava" I said getting up

"Good morning Sara" she said 

"Good Morning Aves," I said rubbing my eyes

"Uh do you have work today?" I said moving closer to her

"No way," She said looking at me

I didn't answer I just went to my phone to texted Laurel  
"Weirdo"  
iMessages  
You: hey Laurel  
Laurel: Hey Sara

You: Can I ask you something?

Laurel: Sure what's up 

You: can I stay home today?

Laurel: To spend more time with your girlfriend?  
You: yes and I just don't want to go to school today 

Laurel: ok sure I'm gonna to tell dad

You: alright 

Laurel: love you bye

You: love you too Laurel  
(Read)

"So can you tell me why?" Ava said

"What?" I said

Ava chuckled and then said "Never mind" with a smile

"So guess what," I said moving to Ava at the edge of the bed

"What?" She said copying my excitement

"I don't have to go to school," I said

"But you-" I cut off Ava and said, "I asked Laurel if I could not go to school today and she said yes" 

"Can I ask you a question?" Ava said 

"Yeah sure?" I said

"When are you going home?" Ava said

"You don't want me to be over here?" I teasing her 

"I do but don't you miss your sister and your dad," she said

"I do but don't want to see my mom right now"

"Ok but you can't hide forever and you can't stay here forever," Ava said moving to the closet in her bedroom 

"Wow" I said getting off the bed 

"What?" She said turning around 

"It hurts that you don't want me here," I said trying not to smile 

"I know I will love you here" getting her clothes and moving away from the closet "but your dad and your sister love you there," she said leaving the room

20 minutes later 

I just got done changing I was still in Ava room

"Oh shit-" Ava said from outside the room

What happened? I thought to myself opening the door "what's wrong-" I cut myself off then say "oh shit" I said looking at what's happening


	11. THEIR DATING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let go of me and ran to Ava and hugged her too it was an emotional hug for the both of them they hadn't seen each other since she was 19 and he was five. Andy just turned ten last week Ava missed his birthday party and the ones in this past three years

"Oh thank god" someone said

"What?" Ava said confused

"I thought you have had a girl in your room," another person said 

"What am I then?" I said "cause I'm sure that I'm a girl"

"I just thought she had a girlfriend and she was in her room," the first person said

She did I thought to myself looking at them then Ava

"What are you doing here Mother and Father?" Ava said

"I'm here to check on you," Her mother said

Ava rolled her eyes and then said "what a big lie" biting her lips in frustration

I wanted to hold her hand but I couldn't I didn't want her mother and father to get any right signs so I just stand there but then a little boy comes over there and hugs me

"Sara!" the little boy said hugging me tightly and looking up to see on face 

"Hey bud," I said putting my arms on his back and looking down so I could look at him

He let go of me and ran to Ava and hugged her too it was an emotional hug for the both of them they hadn't seen each other since she was 19 and he was five. Andy just turned ten last week Ava missed his birthday party and the ones in this past three years

"Hey I'm sorry for missing your birthday party," she said

"It's okay you will be there next year" He was a smile 

Ava didn't say anything "right?" He said with a frown

"Uh buddy I don't know if I could-" she cuts herself off by looking at how Andy was about to cry

"Yeah I can make it," she said with a light smile 

"You promise?" He said holding out his pinky

She then gazed at me then looked back at Andy "I promise" she said making a pinky swear

A pinky swear! dang that's bond I thought to myself

she's get up and then says "you want me to take Andy don't you," she said looking at her parents 

her parents nodded 

Ava looked at me and I knew she wants me to leave and take Andy with me

"Hey bud let's go to Ava room so she and y'all parents can talk," I said looking at Andy and holding out my hand

"Okay," he said grabbing my hand and walking with me

In Ava's room playing with his toys

"Hey Sara..." he said looking upset and putting down his toy

"What's up bud," I said also putting down the toy

"Do you think Ava is actually going to come?" He said 

I really don't know what to say I think wouldn't come but also she's Ava she can never break a promise especially a pinky swear so I went with the first thing that came to mind

"Do think Ava would ever lie to you?" I asked

"No" he answered

"If she says you could Andy you would," I said with a light smile hoping that it would be true 

I then looked at the action figure and saw it was missing something "hey where's the arrow bow?" I said picking up the arrow action figure

"I lost it yesterday" he paused "but my mom said she would buy a new one for me," he said 

I looked at the action figures on the ground "which one do you think I am?" I asked 

He picked up a girl action figure "I think you're her" he paused gazing at the action figure "The White Canary" he said

I chuckled softly then said "Who do you think Ava is?" 

He then picked up another action figure "The Director" he said "or another name for the action figure" he paused "Roundhouse" he said 

"Yeah?" I said looking at him

Nods "yeah!" He said

30 minutes later Ava parents left and Andy is now in the living room watching tv and Sara and Ava are in the Ava bedroom 

Andy POV

"I'm bored," I said to myself getting off of the couch So I started playing with my action figures on the ground it was so boring without Ava and Sara but I didn't want to bug them so I sat there playing with my toys 

20 minutes later I was still bored so I decided to go to Ava room 

I opened the door Sara and Ava was talking cuddled up in Ava bed

"I love you" Ava said 

"I love you too," Sara said then kissed Ava on the lips

I was shocked by what just happened I quickly closed the door making sure they didn't hear me

AVA AND SARA ARE DATING! I thought to myself in shock


	12. We’re never dating again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama in this chapter

a Few minutes later Ava come out of the bedroom and sat next to Andy on the floor

Ava POV

"What's are doing bud?" I said sitting down next to him

He didn't answer but for some reason, silence annoys him sometimes when he wants to say something but he can't or he thinks he can't.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said a few minutes later 

"Sure what's up?" I said crossing my legs

"Are you and Sara you know?" He mumbled 

I was confused so I said "I don't know Andy"

"Are you guys dating!?" Andy yelled

I didn't say anything 

"Oh I'm sorry" he paused "I didn't mean to yell," he said before covering his mouth

I chuckled softly "it's okay Andy," I said moving his hand off of his mouth

"Yeah me and Sara are dating..."

"But mom and dad-" I cut him off "Andy I really don't care what Pam and Randy think about this," I said looking Andy directly in the eyes

he went silent then said "You and Sara look like a great" 

I lightly smile "Can I tell you something?" He said

"Sure" I said moving my left leg

"I actually thought y'all was dating for a couple of years but now I know for sure y'all are!" Andy said

Before I could say something Sara walks in the room

"Hey" She said

"Hey babe" I said

She was confused and then I said "I told him"

"Oh" she said sitting down

"Do y'all want to watch a movie?" I asked

They both nodded

The next day their parents came to pick up Andy and they had a guest with them

"I understand that you're into women and," her mother said

"And?" I said crossing my arms

"And We believe we found the perfect girl for you," her father said letting the girl walk in

Kourtney! I thought to myself

I looked at Sara she just rolled her eyes when she saw the guest and I chuckled softly at Sara then looked at my parents "I'm not going to date her" I said

"Why not?" Her mother said

"She literally has a boyfriend" 

"How do you even know that for sure?!" He said

I ignored my father's question and said "Are y'all even still together Kourtney?" 

Kourtney ignored the question "You can date her" her mother said

"I can't" I said

"Why not she's beautiful" her mother comment 

Andy and Sara playfully gagged by Pam comment 

"It's not because of her looks mother," I said looking at my mother

"Who is it going to hurt if you date me?" Kourtney said

"Uh my girlfriend" I paused then said "and I already told you I would never date you again"

"Who is your girlfriend?!" Her mother said, "when did you and Kourtney date?!" Her father said

"Sara is her girlfriend," Andy said before I could say anything 

"SARA!" Her mother yelled 

"So she's why you broke up with me last year?!" Kourtney said

"Yes and there's another," I said

"The other reason?" Her father said

"Because she's cheating-" Sara yelled at Kourtney before I cut her off by grabbing her hand so she wouldn't say anything else in front of Andy

"Hey Andy can you go to my bedroom," I said still holding Sara hand

"Okay," he said walking into my bedroom and closing the door 

"At least I wasn't in the relationship to get over someone" she paused "We was only dating so can you forget about how you felt for Sara," she said

"I did like you I just had stronger feelings for Sara" I paused "And then when I started to give up for my feelings for Sara you turn around and cheat on me," I said


	13. I’m a what?

Sara is at school and it's Ava day off

Sara POV

"Guys guess what?!" Nate said placing down his trey

"What?" Zari asked

"I have a sister!"

"Is she born?" Sara asked

"Duh!"

"How did you get a baby sister that fast pretty?" 

"Oh No an older sister" Nate corrected his self

"Wait how do you have an older sister and you didn't know about her?" Charlie asked

"She was put up for adoption my parents didn't want her a the time but today I made them let me meet her" 

Everyone went silence then Nate broke it

"Hey can I see another person of your girlfriend?" Nate asked

"Why?" 

"Because I think I remember her from somewhere"

"Maybe at your dad's job she works for him you know?" Charlie said

"Maybe but what to make sure" 

Sara started scrolling her pictures for clear ones of Ava

"Damn you got a lot of pictures of Ava," Charlie said leaning over my shoulder 

I rolled my eyes handing my phone to Nate 

a Few seconds later he hands her phone back "yeah I remember her when I was younger"

"Younger?" Nora asked

"Yeah she used to always come around when we were kids but then out of nowhere stopped"

"Do you know why?" Zari asked

"I think my parents said something to her parents and they stopped coming around"

"What age?"

"I was about 7 and she was 11" 

Ava POV

Ava sits down on the couch and waits for them to come to the living room

"We have to tell you something," her mom said sitting on the couch

"We have not been fully truthful to you," her father said

I know I thought to myself. I nodded waiting for them to continue 

"I'm not your real dad" Randy said

I didn't know that I thought my eyes widen

"Then who is?" I asked

" Hank Heywood" Randy said

"I'm a what?" I said getting off of the couch "I'm the child of my boss" Pam nods

a Few minutes later of silence "wait your is my mom?" Pam nods "Randy is just not my dad" Randy nods

"If your my mom then why did you treat me like shit?" I asked

"I didn't like-" I cut her off

"I don't say that you treated me like that before I even came out to you" 

"Randy treated me more like his child than you even did!" a pause "and he's not even my dad..."

"Ava..." Randy said softly 

I walked to the door about to walk the door about to but then someone touches my hand Andy I thought

"Where are you going you just got here?" He asked

"I have to go bud," I told him

He started to cry "hey hey don't cry bud I will come back on the weekend," I said getting on one knee

"You promise?" He asked

I looked at Pam and Randy they shouldn't be the reason I don't see Andy I thought "I promise" he hugs me. I hug him back

Few hours later

"Are you coming to my home at six?"

"Yes sir"

"Why are you still calling me sir?"

"It's not proper in my opinion to call you Dad or Hank but I could try to call you Hank"

"Ava look-"

"I really don't want to tell about this over the phone"

"Same here when you come over your going to meet your brother?"

"Nate"

"Yes"

Ava been at the Heywood's for a couple of hours

"So My sister is my best friend girlfriend," he said breaking the awkward silence between us

"Yeah..." 

"I haven't seen you in a long time," he said turning to look at me

"Yeah 12 years..." I said

"I still have the gift" he said

"You do?"

"Yeah well you said to keep it and I did" a pause "do you still have yours?" I nodded 

He turned around and looked at his parents "I don't want to be here..."

"Me either" a pause "do you want to go somewhere?" He nods

***

"Wow," he said looking at where they are "how did you find this place?"

"When I was 15 I went to this place with Sara..." she chuckles, "she told me she had a crush on me and I had to let her down"

Nate laughs "what did you say?"

"That ' she was too young for me'" Nate laughs again 

"Sara Lance got rejected" a pause "ha!"

"What?"

"She said that she never got rejected"

Ava laughs "well that was a lie" Nate smiles then frowns

"Can you tell me something?"

"What's up?" Ava asks

"Why did you leave me?"

"Nate I didn't have a choice..."

"But you have been working with my dad for 6 years and never tried to talk to me" 

"My mom told me to never talk to his child..."

"Why?"

"I think she thought I would have found out by you or one of y'all"

"But I didn't know"

"still Nate what if they told you and then you told me I would've been mad like I am right now with my mom..."

"I'm sorry for just asking that bring down the mood" he took a deep breath "I was sad when you left I know I didn't know you were my sister back then but it still hurt me"

"I was sad too when I had to leave you...they just said I can't go to the heywood's no more I didn't try to ask why because I was just a kid..." a pause "I was the only child back then I didn't have friends but you was there and quickly became the little brother I never had..."

"Back then?"

"I have a little brother his name is Andy"

"Andy? So like Randy but shorter"

"Yeah they just took out the R"

"Really?"

"No his real name is Andrew" Nate smiles

"Tell me about him"

Ava tells him about Andy and they started to talk about other things and never noticed getting dark until....

"I wish this night didn't have to end..."

"hey if your parents say yes we can hang out tomorrow?"

"Really?!" Ava nods

"After school or when school is happening?"

"It's up to you?"

"When school is happening!" Ava chuckles

"Wait" he grabs his phone

"Hey can I spend the night at yours tonight?"

"Did you ask your parents?" He nods "then sure but I don't think Sara going to be there"

"That's good because I want to watch some historical movies tonight" a pause "if you want to?"

"Yeah I like history"

"Me too"

"Okay let's go by your place and get you some clothes then you can go to mines"

"Okay" Nate says climbing down Ava follows him

(Ava and Sara's treehouse is right in front of a beach)

***

[Text Messages](https://twitter.com/milliamilian/status/1294017661790294017?s=21)


	14. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has been really distant lately...She told me that she wanted to hang out with Nate but I feel like she is hiding something from me.
> 
> "Jax too?" she asks from the bathroom.
> 
> "Mhm"

Ava has been really distant lately...She told me that she wanted to hang out with Nate but I feel like she is hiding something from me.

"Jax too?" she asks from the bathroom.

"Mhm" she humbled where is it? she thought something fell off of the table she turned and picked it up. It was some mail "Time Bureau?" She whispers looking at one of her girlfriend's mail.

_ Dear, Ava Sharpe _

_ Congratulations you have been promoted to Director Of The Time Bureau. You have been transferred to The DC Bureau alongside Agent Green. We would also like you to bring more Agents to the Bureau if you can. _

_ if you want more information about the transfer or anything else please contact us  _

_ Congratulations Director Sharpe _

_ (202) 737 - 8866 _

_ saynuanewsiton@yahoo.org _

"What's that?" she asked leaving the bathroom.

"Congratulations?" she says handing her the mail.

"On what?" she says then opens the mail and reads it and smiles than frowns and looks at Sara "where did you get this?" She asks.

"It's fell off the table" she answers

"And you opened it?" the taller blonde asks.

she shrugs "It was already opened and my curiosity got the better of me," she says and Ava moves and sits on the bed with Sara following behind her as she read a small smile made it across her lips before at Sara.

"You finally made Director!" Sara says with a smile as Ava nods.

"Yeah..." she says staring at the paper.

"What wrong?"

"You know what's wrong Sara" She says looking at her girlfriend who's now staring at the ground.

"I know but I just don't want to think about that..." she says as Ava sighs and sits in silence before Ava says something.

"How about you come with me?" she asks, causing Sara to look at her.

"What?" She asks as the other blonde shrugs.

"You still can go to college and do everything you want just in DC" she says as Sara shakes her head.

"I know but I don't want to leave everybody" she says as Ava looks away causing Sara to tilt her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Zari and Nate join the bureau" she says as Sara eyes widen with amusement.

"What? When?" She asks.

"Last year Zari signed up and got into training and actually made it and knowing Nate he's dad got him but actually a really good addition," she says as Sara nods.

"And Charlie?"

"Obviously she is following behind her" she says with a smile as Sara nods and laughs.

"What about Ray? I don't want to leave him"

"Well we all know Nora got the job with the bureau months ago knowing Ray will follow right behind her" she says.

"You really thought this through?"

"Yeah I didn't really you were going to find the letter before I told you about everything," she says as Sara sighs.

"Laurel?" She asks as Sara nods.

"I really don't feel like leaving her knowing everything that just ended with Oliver" She says.

"Knowing Laurel She doesn’t want her problems stopping your life" 

3 months later...

"What?" Laurel asks, feeling Sara staring at her.

"I have to tell you something," Sara says as Laurel tilts her head.

"What?" Laurel asks as Sara looks down. It's now or never...

"I'm moving to DC" she says as Laurel eyes widen.

"What?!" Laurel asks.

"Why did you decide to move to DC?" She asks.

"The schools look good in DC and..." She trails off as Laurel tilts her head.

"And?" she asks as Sara starts playing with the ring on her finger.

"Ava got a new job in DC" Sara says as Laurel smiles.

"Amazing for Ava" Laurel says then frowns causing Sara to tilt her head.

"I feel a but coming?"

“But your life shouldn’t stop because of her, you can’t just move to DC because of her” Laurel says as Sara nods.

“Look moving to DC is about her but I also just want to leave star city and start a new life somewhere else,” Sara says as Laurel smiles and wraps her arm around her sister.

“I'm gonna miss you” she whispers as Sara nods.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Laur” She says as Laurel pulls away and tilts her head.

“What?” She asks.

“Have you told Dad?” Laurel says as Sara shakes her head.

“I was hoping maybe you could help me out with that part”


	15. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all drunk things get dirty and personal. fights break out, Sara has a decision to make, and Laurel is moving...

_ "Laurel?" a voice says causing Laurel to turn around. _

_ "Oh! Hey" she says with a smile, before frowning and tilting her head towards the woman. _

_ "What's up?" She asks, The woman. _

_ "I have a offer for you" _

~  **Two days later...**

"It's ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall take one down pass it around its ninety-EIGHT beers on the wall" Ava explains as Nate shakes her head.

"It's still full, why would it be nine-eight?" He asks as Ava groans.

"They drank the beer Nate" Zari says as Nate eyes widen.

"Noooo" He yells,

"Yessss" Everyone says, as Quentin laughs

"I'm glad you guys graduated, even if some of you guys are a shock," Quentin says as everyone looks at Nate, and he rolls his eyes.

"Anyways congratulations to the graduates! Can't wait to see what you guys with your future" Quentin says with a smile before moving towards Sara and Laurel

"My little girl just graduated and she's moving to DC, I'm gonna miss you" He says before giving Sara a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Daddy" she says leaning into the hug before pulling back.

"But you're gonna have Laurel," she says trying to brighten up the mood.

"About that I got a job offer in another city and I think I'm gonna take it," she says as Sara and Quentin smile.

"Congratulations, Baby girl" Quentin says, giving her a hug.

"What's the job? When are you leaving?" Sara asks as Laurel shrugs.

"It's a DA job, I just have to get confirmed about the transfer then I'm leaving" she says with a sad smile 

"I'm gonna miss you both," he says before looking at Sara.

"What?" She asks as Quentin sighs.

"I need you to talk to your mom" He asks as Sara looks at him surprised and confused.

"What? Why?" She asks, Laurel grabs Sara's hand.

"Mom said she was sorry for the way she reacted and she wants to apologize"

"Dad?"

"Your mother and I been talking and we think you guys been away from each other for too long"

"Sara it's your decision but before you leave mom wants to talk to you" she says as Sara shakes her head.

"Alright, I will think about it okay?" She says as the two nod.

"You want to fight me because of that" They heard a voice yell 

"Yes!" they heard a voice say sounding like Nate.

"That was the past" they heard the first voice again, it's Ava.

"You still did it," Nate says.

"I was eighteen!" Ava yells.

"And?!" 

"You were what? fourteen?" they heard a voice say, it was obviously Mick.

"I'm gonna go find out what they're talking about?" Quentin says as the two girls nod.

"Yeah so?" Nate says, as Nora shakes her head.

"Nate, if you were fourteen the girl didn't want you" Nora says,

"And she wanted Ava?"

"Who wants Ava?"

"No one he just mad about something that happened four years ago" Ava says, as Nate shakes his head

"You shouldn't have done it"

"I was a grown adult, I could do what I want," she says, as she watches Nate and looks at his hand, he balled up his fist.

"Son your drunk you need to calm down"

"Nah, show me what you got Nate" she says moving in front of the man,

"Pretty stay down before you get your ass handed to you" Mick says as Nate shakes his head

"Listen to Mick, Nate" Ava says as Nate shakes her head before he smirks at Ava.

"That's why Mom and Dad didn't want you, you want to know the real reason?" 

"Yeah, sure Nate I want to know what's the real reason?" Ava deadpanned

"Ava stop he's drunk he doesn't know what he's talking about" Amaya says as Ava shakes her head

"No, Maya drunk mind is sober thoughts right? So buddy I want you to tell me what's the real reason" she pushes as Nate just stares

"You remember Eve, your first crush right?" Nate says as Ava nods.

"My dad didn't like that, you thought being gay, would affect me. My mom thought me growing with a gay sister would ruin my life" He says, as Ava stares at him before laughing

"Nate look at yourself I wouldn't say your gay but I wouldn’t say your straight either, remember your first crush real first crush! HIS name was Dion right?" she says before shaking her head, Ava lets out a chuckle.

"Or was it Ray?" She teases with a smile, as the group gasps.

-

“Nate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry but the cliffhanger


	16. The Offer

_"Nate!"_

_-_ **_ Two days ago... _ **

"Hey, L!" Ava says, running towards the blonde causing the blonde to let out a chuckle.

"What's up?" Laurel asks,

"Do you want to go to the gym?" Ava asks, as Laurel shrugs.

"I don't know, that's more of Sara thing to do" Laurel says, as Ava shakes her head.

"I know but we haven't hung out in while so..." Ava says, as Laurel nods.

"Oh well I guess could try at least," Laurel says, as Ava smiles.

"That's the spirit!" Ava says, causing Laurel to smile.

_____________

"Hold on!" Laurel says, feeling out of breath, as Ava tilts her head.

"Your quite good," Ava says, as Laurel raised a brow.

"Good?" Laurel asks, as Ava shrugs.

"You kinda make accurate shot and your aim is okay," Ava says, as Laurel took a slip of her water, shaking her head.

"What was the actual reason you brought me here?" Laurel asks, as Ava sighs.

"I know you signed up for the time bureau D.A. years ago," Ava says, as Laurel tilts her head.

"While me being the new director I'm just wondering..." Ava trails off, as Laurel eyes widen, with an bright smile.

"No!" Laurel says, as Ava smiles.

"Yes?" Ava asks, as Laurel shakes her head.

"Oh my god!" Laurel says, as Ava shrugs.

"Do you accept?" Ava asks, as Laurel hugs her.

"Of course I do!" Laurel says, as Ava laughs.

"But why did I make to do this?" Laurel says, pulling out of the hug, as Ava shrugs.

_"Not all lawyer can help their selfs I'm just making sure you can,"_

___________

**_ \- Present Day.... _ **

Nate tried to throw a punch but he missed since he was drunk, but Ava didn't try to fight them. She just pinned him on the ground, "Can you go get him some water?" Ava asks, calmly, turning to Amaya, Amaya nodded her head, and leave.

Nate tried to get out of Ava's grip, "if you keep on moving it will hurt more," Ava says, Nate froze.

Amaya walked in, and Ava let's go of him and moves away, she's surprised he didn't stand and tried to fight, but he just drank the water.

The group went silent, Quentin looks at Ava, causing the blonde to look back at him. He leaves the room, silently telling Ava to follow him, which she did.

Quentin turns around to look at the blonde, as Ava raised a brow. "That was very mature of you," Quentin says, Ava frowns.

"For not fighting Nate," Quentin says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"But what wasn't mature was you telling his business like that," Quentin says, Ava sighs.

"I know," Ava says,

"I understand what happened in that moment he said something you said something," Quentin says, placing his hand on Ava's shoulder.

"No I understand but what he said got me mad I just wanted to..." Ava trails off, he nodded his head.

"Next time control the anger Ava," Quentin says, Ava nodded her head.

"Come on," Quentin says, as they walked back to the group, they find Nate passed out head in Amaya's lap.

Ava sighs, _just wait for tomorrow_ , Ava thought...

-

_**\- The Next Day...** _

Everyone stayed at the Lance's house, Ava was the first to wake up, out of the group. She found Quentin making pancakes and bacons for everyone. Ava clears her throat, causing Quentin's attention he turned around. "Hey Sharpe," Quentin says, Ava smiles.

"Hey," Ava says, Quentin raised a brow.

"You okay?" Quentin asks, Ava nodded her head.

"I didn't drink as much as everyone else so I'm good," Ava says, Quentin smiles.

"well I did," A voice says, Ava chuckles and turning to the voice, Laurel.

"Here," Quentin says, handing his daughter a glass of water and something else that Ava didn't quite pay attention to.

Before handing Ava some coffee, Ava smiles taking the cup of coffee. The three of them talking and all the others slowly started waking up, the last two to wake up was Amaya and Nate. The two slowly walked into the house.

Ava and Nate didn't make eye contact, as the couple said hello to everyone before sitting on the couch. When Quentin was done, everyone ate. It was awkward and most people had enough.

"Nate apologize," Amaya says, Nate eyes widen.

"What?" He asks, as Sara stood up.

"Ava apologize," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"What?" Ava asks, Amaya crossed her arms, as Nate sighs.

"I'm sorry," Nate says, as Amaya raised a brow, telling him to continue. 

"for?" Amaya asks, Nate sighed.

"For saying that about our parents you just got me mad," Nate says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"Same I'm sorry for telling your business like that," Ava says, Nate smiles, which Ava returned.

"Now hug it out," Laurel says, the two turned to her, before turning to each other. Nate shrugged his shoulders, before hugging the blonde.

Causing Ava to hug him back. Getting a couple of awes from the group, Ava rolls her eyes. "Nate can you help me out for a real apology for trying to hit me," Ava asks, he nodded his head, and Ava moved from the table, causing Nate to do the same thing, Ava looks at Laurel, telling her to come here, and she did.

"Do what I did last night," Ava says, Laurel nodded her head, before grabbing Nate's arm, and kicking the back of his knee, causing him to fall, before pinning him to the ground, Nate yelps.

"Damn Laur!" Nate shouts, Laurel turns to Ava.

"Did I do it right?" Laurel asks, as Ava nodded her head.

Laurel lets out of Nate's arm, and stands up. "sorry buddy," Laurel says, as Nate stood up, rubbing his arm.

"It's okay," Nate says, before raising a brow.

"Why did you tell her to do that?" Nate asks, Ava smiles.

"well at the bureau she needs to-." Ava starts, before getting cut off.

"The bureau?" Sara asks, Ava frowns, nodding her.

"Yes the bureau," Ava says, the Lance's looked shock.

"You didn't tell them?" Ava asks, Laurel shook her head. as Zari looked down, before smiling, and looking up turning to Laurel.

"Your working at the bureau!" Zari says, Laurel nodded her head, Sara stands up with a smile.

_"So your going to DC!" Sara says,_


	17. "What Should We Do?" {Epilogue}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara decided she should talk to her mother before she leaves. It's the right thing to do, so she asked her dad to call her mother and tell her to meet Sara at Big Belly Burgers. As she sits in BBB waiting for her mother, a lot of feeling came in. Sad feelings mixed with happy feelings.

Sara decided she should talk to her mother before she leaves. It's the right thing to do, so she asked her dad to call her mother and tell her to meet Sara at Big Belly Burgers. As she sits in BBB waiting for her mother, a lot of feeling came in. Sad feelings mixed with happy feelings.

She remembers when Ava and Laurel used to argue about what movie we should watch when we got back to Lance's house. And how her father used to jump into the argument and ending it with Sara picking the movie.

At that moment, Sara realized that all of her happy memories in BBB didn't have her mother in them. It had everyone else but her. "Hey," A voice says, causing Sara to look up, it was her mother, Sara gives her a small smile as she sat down in front of her.

"Hey," Sara says, they sat in awkward silence for a while.

Dinah clears her throat. "Sara I'm sorry I should've reacted like that," Dinah says, she sighs hearing not response from Sara.

"Look Ava is a wonderful girl and I did love her like my own I just didn't expect you two would actually get together," Dinah says, Sara raised a brow.

"You're shocked?" Sara asks, Dinah nodded her head.

"Yes, I am I thought Ava would've..." Dinah trails off...

"Would've what?" Sara asks.

"No offense I thought she would've found someone better," Dinah says, Sara chuckles bitterly.

"Some taken, Dinah," Sara says, Dinah, shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but Ava's 22 I honestly thought she would've gonna with someone her age," Dinah admits, Sara scoffs.

"I'm just 4 years younger than her," Sara says, Dinah nodded her head.

"Sara knew you liked her...Just thought never thought she would like you back," Dinah says, Sara bites her bottom lip.

"We grew up together obviously one of them or both going to catch feelings," Sara says.

"This is not going how I thought it would go," Dinah says, Sara shakes her head.

"Look if you don't accept me and Ava being together it's your problem..." Sara says, Dinah sighs.

"If you can't accept this then my whole life pathway will be without you," Sara continues, Dinah's eyes widen. 

"You really going to cut me off because of Ava?" Dinah asks, Sara leans in.

"I cut you off years ago," Sara says.

Sara had enough she stands up, before turning to her mother. "Call my dad when you made up your mind," Sara says, before leaving BBB.

____________________________

Sara goes back to Ava's soon-to-be-old apartment, Sara walked into the kitchen wanting to get a glass of water. Before feeling two arms wrap around her waist, Sara lightly smiles, knowing it was Ava. "So how did it go?" Ava asks, Sara didn't respond.

"Not good?" Ava asks, Sara sighs, turning around to face Ava.

"She said and I quote _No_ _offense_ _I_ _thought_ _she_ _would've_ _found_ _someone_ _better_ ," Sara says, Ava's face scrunched up.

"Ouch," Ava says, Sara nodded her head.

"Yeah," Sara says, softly.

"So I gave her an ultimatum," Sara admits, Ava hums.

"What is it?" Ava asks.

"If she can't accept us I'll cut her off fully," Sara says, Ava opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't Ava ever since she and my father broke up she hasn't really been like a mother to me...her disliking us is another reason for me to cut her off," Sara says, cutting her off.

Ava nodded her head. "Alright," Ava says, before smiling.

"You know in three days me, you, the squad, and your sister are leaving Star City," Ava says, Sara nodded her head.

"Mhmm," Sara hums.

"Can you believe that?" Ava asks, Sara chuckles.

"I can't but I don't have to believe because it's the truth," Sara says, before smirking.

"And it's our last day in the apartment," Sara says, Ava raised a brow, with a smirk.

"Should we make the most of it?" Ava asks, Sara smiles.

"Should we?" Sara asks.

"I believe we should," Ava says, before kissing Sara.

And that's what they did make the most of the night before they spent most of the life in DC together. With their family, love ones. And the final question for one now. It's not from Sara...it's from Ava. Trying to decide if she should or shouldn't ask her this special question and all that she's asking herself is...

_"Should I?",_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...
> 
> I know this ending is really short but this is how I wanted to end this! This is my first book and my most popular one as well. I'm proud of it! I know I've taken a lot of breaks on this book but I did have writers' block for a while. And if I'm being honest I did want to stop writing this but I'm glad I didn't! Thank you all for reading this book and supporting this book! And if you like my writing check out my other books!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my books from Wattpad 
> 
> [My acc: @amithegamer1</](https://www.wattpad.com/user/amithegamer1)


End file.
